


Love Feels so Easy

by tremperlebiscuit (MillionDollarTeddyBear)



Series: Close to the Edge [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Biting, Boarding School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Merlin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Filthy Porn with Fluffy Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Football Captain Arthur, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Size Queen, Muscle Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Promiscuity, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School Slut Merlin, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slapping, Smut, Some Kinks Just Mentioned, Swearing, give it a shot, mentioned threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillionDollarTeddyBear/pseuds/tremperlebiscuit
Summary: Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys are both boarding students at the highly prestigious and stuffy Camelot College. Arthur, footy team captain and scion of the wealthy Pendragon family, and Merlin, wise-cracking star student who is infamously known as the school slut. Though feelings have blossomed that go beyond their relationship as fuckbuddies, it isn't until one evening in Arthur's dorm room that it all comes to a head.(Filthy porn with fluffy feelings)(i.e. Arthur and Merlin are fuckbuddies but they're in love, even if they won't admit it)





	Love Feels so Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is most certainly the dirtiest thing I've ever written, as well as my first ever smut fic so, haha, sorry if it's rather a mess! Was originally going to be PWP but then I added feelings and romance and a semblance of a throughline plot so yeah: porn with feelings it is!
> 
> (This is totally un-betaed, btw)

God, fuck, Merlin was in love with Arthur. 

Maybe not with Arthur per se, but he was most certainly very enamored with the stupidly incredible nine-inch monster that hung between his toned legs. 

And yeah, maybe a little bit in love with Arthur too.

But that last thing was irrelevant. 

"Your dick is perfect, Pendragon,” Merlin said, having pulled his mouth away from the hardening member to speak. 

He heard a chuckle from the blond above. "I know, Merlin, I can tell,” Arthur teased, giving a small thrust toward with his hips into Merlin's left hand which was wrapped around the thick form of his length. 

Rolling his eyes, Merlin leaned forward, his lips coming to, honest to God, give a soft kiss to Arthur's slit, having slipped back the foreskin of the other man's manhood. His spit-slick mouth kissed, open-mouthed and hot, at the big mushroom head of the blond's hard dick, and he let out a low murmuring sound of pleasure at how Arthur's hands in his hair tightened their grip, grasping tight at his inky black locks. 

Good Lord Jesus, Arthur was always so responsive. 

Arthur was his favorite, for certain, by far. He was some sort of divine creation, Merlin was sure of that because there could not possibly be so many pros to a guy without him being some secret freak of sorts, some crazed murderer on the loose. But Pendragon, oh good Lord, Arthur Pendragon was something else entirely.

With a thick and long member that dwarfed everyone else's, and a set of hairy, heavy and full low-hangers, Arthur's package was quite visually impressive. The first time _that_ they had done this, weeks of sexual tension coming to a head during a tutoring session in which Merlin was explaining to Arthur the thematic points of a Sylvia Plath poem, Merlin had honestly gasped and been slack-jawed when he'd pulled down at the waistband of Arthur's underwear. 

"Looks like I finally got you to shut up,” Arthur had teased back then, a smug smirk painting itself across his mouth but the arrogance written all over his features disappeared when he received a harsh pinch at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. 

"Don't be a prat, Pendragon,” Merlin had warned, giving him a stern glare as he had wrapped his nimble fingers around the thick form of the bloke's length. 

The way they'd come together seemed both strung together by destiny and some cheesy porn video's makeshift and slapdash attempt at narrative exposition. Arthur, golden child rich boy and athletic extraordinaire, and Merlin, glasses-wearing and gangly-limbed brainiac, paired together when Arthur's grades in Literature began to slip, something that their stuffy private school’s football team couldn't afford to happen. So, Arthur's football coach had spoken with Miss Tregor, their English Literature professor, and asked for her to _please_ assign her best student to be Arthur's tutor so the blond could salvage his grade. 

Arthur had known about Merlin, that weird mousy kid with limbs too long for his good, who was always either tripping all over the place or receiving praise from the Headmaster for his academic excellence. He was a math whiz, was the best student in basically all subjects, a star member of their track team and he had skin like alabaster and sheeny black hair like the feathers of a raven’s wings.

But Arthur also knew other things about Merlin. He knew what the other blokes at their all-boys Anglican boarding school said about him in hushed whisper tones. With quiet and defensive-sounding grunts that it was _only _because being in their school was like a sexual prison, _that's _why they did it.

They spoke of pillowy pink lips, pretty and glistening wet and glossy with saliva, swollen from abuse. Of a pliant jaw that took all that gave him, so willing to be used and to eagerly work hard. Of pretty and crystalline blue eyes that gazed up adoringly, as if worshipping at a sacramental ceremony, with small tears brimming at their corners from the strain of his mouth and throat under pressure. 

It would be an absolute joke to say that there wasn't a great deal of hormonal teenage sexual energy that was brimming at the walls of Camelot College. It simply came along with having around 300 teen boys, all in the middle of the throngs of adolescence, having to live together without any real sexual outlet. So, when the extremely discreet whisper system began at their prestigious school, referring to the mysterious bloke only as "Dragon", Merlin suddenly found himself enjoying the fact that he was quite into guys.

Now, the fact that he was gay was quite a loathed topic for the school's faculty and administration, mainly since, even though it made their conservative blood boil, they couldn't deny that he was a picture-perfect student. Perfect grades, a winning smile and impressive academic profile, their leading track and field star, and even though they knew that he was gay, and he didn't do much to deny it-even going as far as donning a rainbow bracelet around his left wrist-and they knew there was some sort of thing occurring between him and some classmates that they couldn’t quite place exactly, they couldn't really kick him out of the school. He was too good of a student. 

Merlin had the other boys’ high sexual drives, ideas of social respectability and a good dosage of repressed shame to thank for the fact that the whisper system regarding him in the school was just that. A whisper system, a Pulcinella's secret that they all knew but wouldn't dare be careless enough to have someone at the school know about. 

So, Arthur's cocky smile during all of their tutoring sessions shouldn't have been surprising for Merlin. He was used to it, the smug smiles from guys as he walked by in the halls, those knowing looks he'd receive from his classmates throughout the day. Eyes following him, setting his skin aflame until he'd turn around, see the bloke who'd been eyeing him up now nonchalantly toying with his phone. Then his phone would buzz with an incoming message: 

** _Percy_ **

_ Hey babe, you up for getting your face fucked? _

_ I want to see you on your knees for me, Merlin _

** _Will_ **

_ I can't stop thinking about fingering your pretty hole until you come all over yourself, baby _

_ You up for meeting up instead of going to our next period? _

** _Lucan _ **

_ Merlin, bro. _

_ The rugby guys and I were wondering what you’re up to this Thursday? We’ve got a hella big game coming up and we’d love it if you could help us blow off some steam. _

** _Elyan_ **

_ I've got practice later today _

_ Want me to swing by your dorm so you can lick my sweaty pits, baby? _

_ I bet you're fucking hard just thinking about it. _

But Arthur's smile had irritated him since the start, there was just something _there_, something that had his blood boiling and had him seething at the swaggerous smirk that would spread across the blond’s face. "Stop looking at me like that,” he had snapped in one of their first sessions together, seated at one of the round wooden tables in the library, his knuckles whitening due to the tight grip he had on his pen.

Arthur had just let out a deep chuckle that, in no way whatsoever, had a shiver rolling up Merlin's spine. "And how am I looking at you Merlin?” he leered, with his tone teasing and sharp, gaze intent on him, sharp blue eyes taunting. 

They were supposed to be going over _ An Ideal Husband _, Wilde's dramatic masterpiece, but Arthur wasn't showing any interest in actually learning anything. It was very infuriating for Merlin, receiving just tiny grunts of acknowledgment when he told Arthur about a particular plot point in The Iliad. How Arthur's heady gaze bore deep into his soul and had his skin erupting in chills when their eyes would meet while Merlin was trying to get the bloke across from him to appreciate a narrative detail in Othello.

"Like you want to _ eat _ me,” Merlin had snapped angrily, annoyed and glaring at Arthur. At _ stupidly attractive golden boy with fantastic biceps Arthur _ who looked like the real-life version of some Disney prince mixed with some kind of teenage fantasy image of the hot straight jock from a porn video.

Arthur had let out a small laugh that day. It was a gravelly and rich sound which, no, did _ not _have Merlin's skin crawling with goosebumps that betrayed his interest. "Maybe I do", he replied simply, his azure gaze not straying from Merlin's, “Eat you, I mean,'' he clarified, his eyes boring into him.

The darker haired of the two students had felt his cheeks color an intense red and he’d fumed, breathing heavily out of his nostrils. Merlin had let out a flustered stream of cursed grumbles as he got up from his seat. Grabbing his things, Merlin ignored Arthur's faux-indignant cries of _ “Merlin? Where are you going, mate, we’ve got another half hour!” _ as he left the library and the blond behind. 

"You're so good at this, y'know?” Arthur murmured in pleasure, fingers appreciatively carding through Merlin's hair as the latter bobbed up and down on his length.

Pulling off of the other bloke's manhood with a loud and obscene popping sound, Merlin pointedly arched a brow as he looked up at Arthur. 

"Not good enough to get you to shut the fuck up, it seems,” he chided in slight annoyance, rolling his eyes in an overdramatic fashion, even though by now they both knew well that Merlin absolutely fed on praise. 

And Arthur pointed that out, letting out a snicker, “As if you don't like being reminded that you're the best mouth to fuck in a hundred-kilometer radius.” 

Merlin glared up at Arthur, giving him a hateful look even as he masterfully took Arthur back into his mouth, this time taking him all the way down to his hilt, fighting against his gag reflex. His throat spasmed around the length, feeling the heady weight of Arthur's member at his tongue. The muscles of his throat were protesting at the intrusion of Arthur's engorged head, and he felt the slight prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes start as he deeply inhaled the aroma of musk and sweat at Arthur's pubes.

"O-Oh, f-fuck, fuck!” Arthur cried out, his hands immediately seizing up around the tresses of inky black at Merlin's head, clutching tight. He groaned as he threw his head back, feeling Merlin's wet and hot mouth and throat at his dick. It was simply everything, a glorious _ nirvanic _state as the other guy slowly pulled off his hardening length, strings of saliva connecting Merlin's pretty pink lips with his hard member. 

The Emrys boy coughed raspingly, his lungs demanding air as he came up from Arthur’s dick. His hands, little dainty fingers of a milky porcelain color, continued to work at Arthur's manhood. His hand slid up and down rhythmically, pumping along the hardened length, a proud beam crossed across his lips as he looked up at Arthur.

And it didn't stop there because, of course, Merlin was a _ fucking tease _ and was going to end up killing Arthur one of these days (and wouldn't that actually make Arthur's absentee father take notice of him, the headline news of _ "Pendragon heir found dead, soul literally sucked out of his cock in amazing gay blowjob!" _). Merlin gripped at Arthur's member, his nimble and long fingers barely able to wrap fully around the thick form of the member that bobbed in front of him, and he pressed a kiss to Arthur's head. 

Arthur couldn’t believe how Merlin’s mouth looked, wet with saliva and pre, petunia pink, too pretty and pillowy to be anything but _ pornographic _ . They were far too pouty and soft and wide to be useful for anything other than being around Arthur’s large cock, he thought as he watched how Merlin pressed a series of fleeting kisses to the area around the sensitive head of Arthur’s cockhead. Merlin’s fervent tongue lapped at the slow building of pearly precum droplets, eagerly licking them up like he was a thirsty man, at last, reaching an oasis, the taste thick and salty and _ perfect _. He let out a wanton keening sound as he smacked the weight of Arthur's cock against his tongue. 

Letting out a deep velvety sound, "God, you fucking needy _ bitch _", Arthur grunted out as he thrust his hips up, bucking his member into Merlin's vice-like grip. The flaxen-haired Arthur chuckled, amused when he felt how Merlin's hand tightened around his length, even more, resisting against his movements. He knew Merlin hated being rushed. 

“Stop trying to fuck my hand or I’ll leave you with _ blue bollocks _, Arthur,” Merlin snapped, glaring up at the Pendragon heir, using his free hand to pinch at the skin of his inner thigh.

Arthur winced ever so slightly at the pinprick of pain at the pinch but he simply chuckled once more, smirking slightly as he cockily countered, “As if you'd pass up the chance to have my cum all over your face, Merlin”.

Merlin scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes dramatically, but he didn’t protest against Arthur’s statement as he lowered his attention to the footy captain’s low-hanging balls. His talented tongue laved at the other’s balls, basically _ French-kissing at Arthur's bullocks _ and he let out a series of little, wet whimpers as he sucked one of them into his mouth. The raven-haired Merlin inhaled deep breaths of the heady aroma of the other’s sweaty teen musk, letting out a slightly annoyed and high-pitched whine as he felt himself grow unbearably tight in his underwear. His briefs were already growing moist in the front from the steady trickle of pre leaking from his tip and he squirmed slightly in his position down on his knees. 

“I love sucking your dick, fuck,” Merlin announced loudly upon pulling away from Arthur’s balls, pressing a series of eager kitten licks to Arthur's cockhead, coaxing out more droplets of pre, earnestly licking them up with a flick of his tongue. He licked, wet and quick and sloppy, at the underside of Arthur's cock, pressing his tongue to the vein that ran there in the way that he _ knew _drove Arthur incredibly mad. 

The Pendragon bloke’s stuttered-out breaths and his deep groans were very clear indicators of his pleasure, and Merlin positively drank those sounds up. His small hand continued pumping at Arthur's slicked-up length, fingers barely even meeting as they wrapped around the thick form of the other teen’s hardness, as he slid the foreskin over the bulbous head, his tongue never letting one of the salty beads of precome go to waste.

Merlin could feel one of Arthur’s hands finding his hair again, his digits weaving themselves between soft and night-black tresses. The slender Emrys boy exhaled a small sigh of approval as he felt Arthur’s fingertips graze against his scalp and then Arthur’s grip grew stronger and _ fucking hell, _ Merlin felt like he was in paradise when Arthur gave an initial harsh tug at his obsidian locks. Pinpricks of pain shot across his scalp and he let out a loud whimper as he felt the blond guide him, _ pull him along beautifully _, until the swaggering form of the footy captain’s hard cock was pressing against his lips. 

He took Arthur into his mouth again, looking up at the other teen with a gaze of mesmerized adoration, trying to take as much of him as he could. His throat protested but Merlin insisted, licking at the underside of Arthur's throbbing dick. Arthur’s brows were furrowed, mouth breathing out grunting breaths as Merlin gagged, swallowing around Arthur's cockhead. 

The blond moved his hips forward, driving his length even _deeper _into Merlin's throat. The darker haired of the two felt himself sputter out what he could of a cough around the other’s rock-hard dick, feel his body protest against the intrusion of the member against the back of his mouth. It was slightly uncomfortable, his gaze blurred slightly with tears that decorated his dark lashes, but he couldn't deny that his own member was as hard as could be in his underwear as he choked on Arthur's dick. 

It was a sinfully pleasurable and uneven rhythm of Arthur bucking forward into Merlin's willing mouth. The blond’s large hands in his hair, keeping him in place as he raised his hips into the wet heat of the Emrys bloke’s mouth, and Merlin was_ positively reveling _in it.

He loved being used like a _ fucktoy_, like a real-life Fleshjack for Arthur, his mouth greedy and available and _open _for Arthur’s rough thrusts into his throat, good for nothing more than that. His own member was dribbling and leaking in the constraints of his briefs which felt like they were a curse against his throbbing erection which ached for some sort of release. Between rough thrusts of Arthur's pistoning hips, he allowed one of his hands reached down to palm at his length. Merlin felt a jolt of pleasure as he roughly palmed at himself over the fabric of his pants, whining slightly at the rough slide of the fabric of his uniform pants over the line of his hard cock in his briefs. His own hips eagerly rutted forward into the contact, chasing after his hand for some friction, bucking against his hand slightly as he pressed his palm along his trapped member. His lips remained wrapped around the other bloke's large cock, moving and bobbing up and down as Arthur wanted him to, allowing his head to be moved as Arthur pulled at his night-black tresses, feeding off the appreciative tugs at his hair that veered on the right side of hurting too much when he would take Arthur deeper to the hilt. 

Being on his knees was a position that Merlin adored, even if right then the position was making his legs start to feel a bit sore and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to properly shut his jaw _for the rest of his life_. It was worth it though, truly was, because the sight he was witnessing was a beauty to behold, looking up at Arthur with his blue eyes blown wide. He always found it perversely and poetically symbolic how he was on his knees, not to pray like their stuffy and elitist school would want him to, but to honor Arthur's hard dick.

And Arthur...well, the footy team captain sure was a sight that made sinning worth it. 

Arthur with his panting breaths and his deep groans reverberating up along the toned valleys of his chest. Grunts spilled past his full lips, him constantly biting his lower lip leaving it red and wet. His skin was all flushed, a pink and ruddy heat that spilled along his neck and chest, the heir to the Pendragon dynasty caught between shutting his eyes and simply basking in the pleasure, or keeping them wide open and staring at Merlin as he masterfully worked at giving him the _best _blowjob he could. It seemed the latter won out though, as Arthur fought to keep his baby blues open, eyes gleaming brightly with a look of maddened adoration and _awe_, like somehow, in that very moment, Merlin was the center of the known universe to him, like he was truly his _everything_ as if he was his-

Merlin halted that thought stream right there.

He resolutely returned to admiring the divine sight of Arthur Pendragon, typically never with a hair out of place now with his formerly coiffed hair matted along his forehead. The golden and muscled terrain of his sculpted body, trained through his rigorous footy practice and his own strict workout regimen, shining with sweat. With a series of profane expletives pouring from his lips, his sentences a mix of filthy praise and sweet debauchery:

_ "You're such a needy slut, Merlin" _

_ "Fuck, you're so perfect, just like that" _

_ “You look so pretty down on your knees for me, Merls” _

_ "You suck dick better than any whore, baby” _

_ “C’mon sweetheart, you’re such a needy fucktoy” _

_ “Want me to pump my load down your throat don’t you, babe?” _

_ “Fucking beautiful, you look fucking precious swallowing my dick down like that” _

Arthur looked like he had just finished a footy game, truthfully. His face was glowing with sweat, his hair in disarray and breathing in heaving grunts. 

It made Merlin think of that one time that they’d fucked in the locker room after a big win for the Camelot footy team against The Gorre School, their age-old rival school. The memory was fresh in his mind, a scene that he tended to reply in his head in the depths of night when he would jerk off or touch himself. It was probably one of his favorites of their encounters. 

He still remembered everything so clearly: how Arthur reeked beautifully of sweat and exertion, how their bodies felt slick and filthy, how everything was so _much _and so _fast _ and so _rushed_, but it had been so perfect too. 

Arthur had grabbed him tightly by the wrist in a nearly bone-crushing grip when Merlin had come down to the pitch from the bleachers to give him his congrats for the game, earning a startled gasp from the slighter one. He’d been dragged off to the locker room, the door barely even shutting behind them when Arthur, sweat dripping along the sides of his_ ridiculously handsome face_, had harshly pushed Merlin against the thick door. Arthur had frenzied eyes, drunk on adrenaline and energy and victory, one of his hands finding Merlin’s narrow waist as he crowded the night-black haired bloke against the hard door. The blond Pendragon slammed one of his other hands beside Merlin's head as they pressed their bodies together and he ducked down, breath hot and panting as he captured Merlin's lips. It had been a heated and messy kiss, mouths saliva-sleek, heated and bruising and raw, their tongues aggressive and their teeth clashing. 

The darker haired of the two had been thrown off by the rapid succession of it all but he partook eagerly once he caught up with the situation, his hands feeling up the plains of Arthur’s ripped body under his navy jersey and tangling in his sweaty hair. His tongue explored the blond’s mouth, with his own share of needy whimpers as he felt Arthur’s erection tenting in his shorts and prodding against his thigh, the blunt drag as Arthur grunted and he rutted against Merlin's leg. "Fuck, Merlin, baby, I need you," Arthur had bitten out, tone dark and gravelly as he slipped his hands up Merlin's shirt, palms hot as they wandered along his body. "I need you now, Merlin," Arthur had added between kisses and bites to the other's porcelain flesh, leaving marks along his neck and clavicle. 

Their hands scrambled to undress one another, only pulling away from their heated kissing to shuck off one another’s shirts, Arthur instantly ducking down to mark up Merlin’s chest and tugging down at the Emrys teen’s jeans. 

Arthur had started fucking him there against the door after having hastily slid a pair of fingers into him, letting out a deep groan of approval at the feeling of Merlin's already slickened and puffy hole. So, with a series of assurances from Merlin that he'd already prepped himself and wrecked little pleas of _ "Arthur, c'mon, just fuck me already" _, the Pendragon male had started pummeling into him. Merlin scrambled for some grip on the door, mouth open wide around a moan, crying out with needy mewls. The blond’s hand found Merlin’s nipples, pinching at them, his mouth pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to flushed alabaster skin of his shoulder. 

The footy team captain had turned him around hastily and hoisted him up in his strong arms, Merlin's arms latching onto his sturdy shoulders and legs around his waist. An unintelligible babble of "_ fuck _ " and " _ yes _" spilled past his lips like a pleasure-crazed prayer between heated kisses as Arthur's hands eagerly felt up his ass. When Arthur's thick cockhead finally found the wet rim of Merlin's hole he drove the entirety of his length inside in one harsh pump of his hips, letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of sinking into the blissful heat of Merlin. The Ealdor boy’s clawing at Arthur's shoulders had left angry red markings all over his skin, lines that later became the subject of loud congratulatory yowls from his teammates when they saw him sans shirt in the locker room in the following days. 

The blond had slammed Merlin against a row of lockers next, the raven-haired bloke’s head making a small thud against the metallic locker doors. Arthur had started slamming his hips forward again, Merlin shuddering at the feeling of the cold metal against the heated flush of his skin and how Arthur knew how to move his hips _ just right _ to hit his prostate. They had moved to one of the wooden benches after that, with Arthur lying down on his back as Merlin climbed on top of him, a shivery and keening sound slipping past his lips as he slid down on the blond’s length, moving his hips up and down. 

He would teasingly lift his hips nearly all the way so that just Arthur's cockhead remained inside, pulling at his fucked-slick rim before he'd slam down, both of them a groaning and grunting mess. Arthur, ever impatient as he was, rained down a series of spanks on Merlin's ass, sure to leave a spattering of peach-red welts along the Chantilly colored skin before his large hands held the Emrys bloke's waist. Gripping him tightly, fingertips digging into the soft skin, he had moved Merlin up and down on his cock, guiding him down on each of his upward thrusts. Arthur had jackhammered his hips up into the velvety heat of Merlin's hole, growling out a series of filthy words, half-composed curses and praises through clenched teeth. His hands resting on the blond's pecs, gnawing at his lower lip and high-pitched whines escaping him, Merlin was lost in the deliciously sinful slide of Arthur’s length filling him up, and they’d both finished like that. 

Arthur, aggressively pounding his hips up, driving himself as deep as he could, finishing inside the obsidian-haired Merlin with a rumbling groan, deep and rich, that vibrated in his chest, hands squeezing firmly into the supple flesh of the rounded globes of Merlin’s ass. His grip was vice-like, sure to leave a series of temporary tattoos of finger-shaped bruises along the marble white skin, body glistening with sweat and golden hair a messy halo around his head. Merlin, a whimpering mess of girlishly high whines, finished just moments after feeling the heat flooding his insides when Arthur started jerking him off. The heavenly feeling of the blond’s hand jerking madly at his cock and the hot coiling feeling in his lower stomach at how Arthur’s orgasm wasn’t stopping him from giving some final upward bucks of his hips into him, all of it lead to Merlin climaxing as Arthur’s footy teammates entered the locker room, spurting ropes of cum onto the Pendragon's clavicle, chest, and abs.

The heightened rush receding, they had remained in that position for a little while, kissing languidly even as Arthur's footie mates let out appreciative wolf-whistles and cocky howls of congratulations to the blond. Both Arthur and Merlin had rolled their eyes at the other guys and had flipped them off but laughed lightly, blush coloring their cheeks at the situation. 

“Get some, Pendragon!,” Gaheris had shouted, his voice booming and tinged with laughter as he ruffled a towel at his auburn hair, receiving a light shove from his brother Gareth beside him, both of them being some of Merlin’s frequent lovers. It was particularly fun to be with the _ two _of them at the same time. 

Letting out a loud whistle, Brunor had slapped Merlin’s ass as he passed by them on his way to the shower, “Wish that we would’ve come earlier and gotten to appreciate the show!”

Arthur had collected him in his arms and carried a still orgasm-addled Merlin bridal-style (an act that earned a chorus of swooning _ “aww” _ sounds from the rest of the football team) in his arms as he made his way to his locker, all the while peppering a series of fluttering kisses to the other boy’s cheeks and forehead. The other footy players had hushed when he sent them a glowering look and stated in a deep growl, _ “Shut the fuck up, guys” _, after a particularly loud shout from Cenred had caused Merlin to startle slightly in his arms.

After grabbing his shower caddy and telling Percival to fetch him some towels, he had taken Merlin to one of the showers, helping him stand under the warm stream from the showerhead, arms wound around the slighter boy’s waist. The other guys had quieted down, keeping to their conversations and leaving the blond and onyx-haired pair alone. The Pendragon male’s hands delicately mussed at Merlin’s wet hair, lathering his head with shampoo and his skin with body wash, the same sage-and-lemon product that he knew Merlin used. Arthur smiled gently at the appreciative sound that Merlin made when the familiar smell reached his nose amidst the misty water.

Arthur remembered that day too. 

How Merlin’s hands had remained steady on his shoulders as Arthur lathered fluffy and aromatic soap all over his skin. How he’d been breathing softly, his chest rising gently, how Merlin looked just so _ cute _with his wet hair plastered along his forehead and a blushy flush spilling across his kaolin skin. His eyes had fluttered open after a few minutes under the spray of the warm water, his orgasmic bliss fizzing away, and the Pendragon heir had chuckled lightly at the wide-eyed and adoring look Merlin gave him.

Arthur remembered it as the day that he first accepted that what he felt for Merlin might be a tad deeper than “we’re fuckbuddies and that’s that”. 

“Welcome back to reality, Dumbo,” Arthur had murmured lightheartedly, chuckling softly and earning a smack to the shoulder from Merlin who, regardless of his dramatic eye roll, allowed him to continue softly washing him. 

His teammates had started filing out, finishing their showers and changing quickly. Gwaine and Lance had called out to Arthur, the two looking rather deer-in-headlights at interrupting the seemingly intimate moment between the two. The Pendragon heir had looked up from Merlin’s hands gently scrubbing along his chest to look at footy teammates and they gave him a pair of awkward half-smiles as they told him that they were heading out to celebrate with the team at Barenton’s, a restaurant beloved for its greasy bacon-laden burgers and heavy platters of chips. He’d only nodded in response, ducking down to give Merlin a slow and chaste kiss as the two left, the door to the locker room closing with a soft thudding sound.

Merlin spoke, his voice feeling slightly scratchy after all the loud moaning, “You should get going with y-your friends. Aren’t you g-guys going to Barenton’s?”

Arthur had scoffed, as if the idea of going out with his friends instead of staying with Merlin was preposterous and outlandish, shuffling slightly so that the shower spray could do away with the soap lathered on his torso. “I can go to Barenton’s whenever I want, Merlin”. 

“Yeah, but you guys just won the big game,” Merlin had frowned, arching a brow, “You should go celebrate, Arthur. Go off and eat some burgers with your mates,” he had reasoned

Surveying their bodies to make sure they were free of any suds, Arthur had turned the water off, reaching for the nearby towels he’d asked Percival to get. “I’d rather celebrate just you and me, Merls,” he’d stated simply. Ignoring the wide-eyed surprised look that the shorter male was giving him at that statement he wrapped Merlin’s slight frame_ -God, was he eating enough? Really, sometimes Merlin looked a bit too skinny- _in the fluffy towel. 

They’d spent the night in Arthur’s dorm room after leaving the locker room. The blond very noticeably ignored the series of texts from his teammates asking when he was going to drop by and instead focused on the smell of his shampoo in Merlin’s hair as they watched one of the cheesy and schlocky sci-fi movies that the Emrys bloke liked. 

Merlin remembered it too as the day that he was affronted by the reality that maybe, just possibly, the arrangement that he had with Arthur was one that he wished would go on and develop into something more.

Without letting his thoughts get too sentimental. there were a lot of things that Merlin liked about Arthur. Be it his “banging body” (_ which Merlin once texted to him, which he wished he hadn't because Arthur already had a giant ego and he didn't need that kind of praise _ ), his huge dick or the way the sun glimmered in his hair when it was the perfect and just-right time of day (don't get fucking _ sentimental _, Merlin, fuck, he would mentally scold himself when his mind would stray to the beautiful sight of Arthur, head thrown back in a carefree laugh, the golden hour illuminating his hair and dimples appearing at his cheeks, fuck, fuck). 

One of the things he liked most though, was how he face-fucked him as no other bloke at their stupid, stuffy school did. 

Arthur was quite prone to teasing Merlin about his ears, which he considered elephantine in their size and quite comical. Jabbing nicknames referencing his ears ranged from Dobby to Legolas. Though in the halls of the school he would make quick work of telling him off with an additional comment about his ears as part of their odd rapport where they’d say nasty insults to each other with a light-hearted laugh, when it came to them being together Arthur found a new use for his ears. With the knowledge that Merlin was quite accepting of some dosage of pain with his pleasure, one of Arthur's hands moved from threading between Merlin’s silky hair to rest at his left ear. Arthur tugged at both his dark tresses and his ear, making him bob up and down at his length, mouth wet and hot and _ sinful _as he slid along the hard member, lips glossy with saliva and gagging slightly at the press of Arthur's thick cockhead against his throat. 

“Love that you're such a fucking whore for my big dick,” praised Arthur as he continued to guide Merlin up and down, letting out a deep groan at how Merlin was practically slobbering all over his dick. Merlin was whimpering wantonly, a truly gorgeous sight down on his knees: cerulean baby blues glassy and blown wide and teary, dark lashes adorned with tear droplets, a soft flush to his fair skin, and the entire lower portion of his face a wet mess. Smeared pre and saliva, lips swollen and mouth looking like it’d received a coating of pornographic pink lipgloss, drool slipping down his jaw. The spit stained the front of his button-up white shirt, his tie having been discarded when he entered Arthur’s room. What got to Arthur the most though was the look of pure adoration that Merlin had in his eyes as he desperately tongued at the underside of his throbbing cock, little whimpers spilling past his occupied mouth. 

“You've got the best mouth to fuck, Merlin, baby, _ fuck _!” the footy captain cried out, gruff and grunting as he drew Merlin down, making him take more of his length, and gave some thrusts forward with his hips as well. He felt a searing hot mix of pleasure and pride swell up in his chest at how Merlin let out choking noises around his dick, sobbing sounds of pleasure that somehow made their way out as he sucked at his hard length. The Pendragon bloke always loved hearing Merlin’s little submissive whines and his wrecked sounds, always felt pride at the fact that he was the reason why Merlin made those noises, that he was the reason why Merlin couldn’t contain his reedy whimpers in anymore, that his cock was so big that Merlin’s body couldn’t help but protest. 

The Emrys bloke was in paradise, and even though he knew his throat was going to hurt after this, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Arthur's grip on his hair and ear was sending shots of exhilarating pain up and done his spine, not when it was such a gratifying feeling to take Arthur's hot member all the way down to the hilt, not when it felt this good. Though near no attention was being paid to his member, he was already rock hard in the tightness of his briefs. He squirmed a bit, down on his knees on the paneled wooden floor that all the dorm rooms had, feeling a shiver roll along his skin at just how damp the front of his underwear was by now, his uniform trousers feeling uncomfortably tight around his groin. His arousal was causing him to leak pre and make a mess of himself, and he already felt like he was going to cum at any moment now.

And then, Arthur started really face-fucking him hard. 

Slamming his hips forward, choking him on his giant fucking dick, Merlin barely even able to breathe through the spluttered gagging, Arthur’s heavy and full balls smacking against Merlin’s chin. Arthur tugged at his hair, moving him along as he thrust forward, lifting his hips from the bed and fully hitting his throat and still sliding _ deeper _ . Merlin felt lightheaded, his throat protesting against the harsh slide of Arthur’s hard cock, and the blue-eyed track star felt that he couldn't even _ breathe _, like Arthur's dick was slamming straight into his damn lungs. 

And fuck, it was so good, hearing Arthur's grunts and growling moans. His praising and dirty words, _ “such a good bitch for me” _ and _ “you can't even breathe but you still need this dick, right, baby?”. _

It was fantastic and great for Merlin, whose sinful moans were stifled by his mouthful of dick. He felt the smack of Arthur's full bollocks against his chin, knowing well that he ought to look so fucked-out in bliss as Arthur relentlessly dragged him up and down on his length, forcing that perfect masterpiece of a hot and thick length deeper. He knew that he ought to make a pretty picture, taking in weak breaths when the Pendragon bloke would let him pull off for a few seconds to gasp in shaky and ragged breaths, drool freely slipping along his angular jawline, eyes glassy and wet. Merlin knew that it was absolutely going to _ ruin _his throat once he came down from the sexual high he was gleefully coasting on, but he didn't care. 

“I'm close, b-baby,” Arthur announced, voice a bit shaky but still authoritative as he yanked Merlin back by the grip in his hai, the fair-skinned Emrys bloke sputtering out a messy series of coughs, with strings of saliva connecting his peony colored mouth with Arthur's thick member. The blond released a low groan at the sight, Merlin’s lips ruined and looking filthily debauched, and the Pendragon wanted to write sonnets about how Merlin looked, wanted to document it in a chronicle for the ages. That spit-fucked mouth and pretty myosotis blue eyes, brimming with _ want _ and _ lust _ and _ need _, and maybe Arthur should worry that he liked the tears that slipped down his high-colored cheeks as much as he did. 

He'd picked up on it sometime in the past two months, how it turned him on like crazy when Merlin would cry. Fat tears slipping along the shape of his cheeks, eyes wide and red. Pupils dilated and engulfing his irises with black until they were but a small sliver of forget-me-not blue. The shattered sob of his whimpers, the quivering lower lip at the pleasure searing into his body, hot and all-consuming, _ fuck _ . Arthur loved taking Merlin to that point, where it was all so much, _ too much _, and the only outlet left after a series of sputtered-out whines and screaming for more was to cry, to just let the emotion out and have tears stream along his cheeks at how good it felt, at how good Arthur was making him feel. Arthur loved it, it had his dick stiffening up at the mere mental image, how Merlin trembled, entire body consumed by pleasure, how he looked so delicate, so vulnerable, so ruined. 

The blond slid the leaking head of his dick along Merlin's lips, hand still holding Merlin some inches away from his length by his hair. He gazed down at him with admiration at his filthy appearance and the tears spilling from his waterline, spreading the taste of his salty pre along the pillowy pink mouth, “And you're gonna swallow it all, right baby?”

Merlin nodded eagerly, letting out a sharp and deep groan when Arthur gave him a harsh tug to his raven hair and a pointed look, understanding then that the blond wanted him to use his words. “Yes, _ fuck _ , yes, I promise,” Merlin agreed, voice rough and babbling over himself, wanting to break out into sobs because he hadn't needed anything before like he _ needed _Arthur to fuck his face then and there, needed to feel Arthur feed him his hot load down his throat, needed Arthur to give it to him. 

“Please come down my throat, Arthur,'' he pleaded in a desperately whiny tone, needy and looking up at Arthur like he was a mythical king. 

Arthur groaned out at hearing Merlin’s words, “You're such a _ fucking whore _ for my cum,” he spat out, albeit no trace of callousness in his tone as he relinquished his hold on Merlin’s head, the other boy instantly moving to engulf Arthur’s manhood again. He threw his head back, groaning out a guttural sound as he felt how Merlin sucked at his hard, throbbing shaft again, the dark-haired bloke taking him all the way to the hilt, nose in his pubes and throat convulsing around his length. Pleasure thrumming in every atom of his being, Arthur opened his eyes, needing to see the scene before him as he started to fuck into the wet heat, blue meeting blue as he looked at the other bloke, seeing the blown-out look of Merlin’s periwinkle eyes. 

His feathery black hair was an unruly mess, with tears openly streaming down his face as his pink lips were stretched wide around Arthur's base. Merlin looked like one of Arthur's wet dreams, like some fantasy manifested before him. Mouth greedy and wet, cheeks flushed a dawn-pink, letting out a submissive and oh so vulnerable sounding whine out through the hard length fucking into his throat, saliva all over the lower part of his face, looking a full filthy wreck. Arthur's hips moved of their own accord, thrusting into the perfect heat, groaning and grunting as he forced his dick even _ deeper _, if it was even possible, feeling that familiar warm coiling sensation in his stomach. 

“Fuck, Merlin, baby, _ fuck _!” Arthur cried out as he gave a final slam forward, choking Merlin with his hard and pulsing nine inches of cock, and came. His hands seized in Merlin’s tresses, holding Merlin down by his hair, feeling how the bloke's throat resisted and convulsed violently against the abrasive intrusion, but he gave some more thrusts even as he came. Arthur continued to pump his hips up, dragging Merlin down and down on his length, fucking up into the other's throat all through his orgasm, feeling the track star’s tongue along the underside of his cock, along the vein pumping out a heady load. Pendragon let out grunts and groans and growls, dark and deep, raspy and rich, as he pumped ropes and ropes and ropes of his seed down the Emrys boy's eager throat. 

His cum was hot and thick, hitting the back of Merlin’s throat, who, being the _ fucking greedy cumslut _ that he was, swallowed around his throbbing length, only pulling off when Arthur finally let go of his hair. Merlin's vision was ever-so blurry with tears as he pulled off Arthur's length with a harsh and raspy cough. His tongue darted out to lick at the flavor remaining on his lips, savoring at the remnants of Arthur's cum that lingered on his mouth. He didn't even waste a second, slobbering all over Arthur's hard dick again, the flushed manhood shiny and dripping with spit, kissing all over the head, pressing pecks to the remaining droplets of white seed and collecting them all up.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a hot sense of pride when Merlin proclaimed, a dazed grin on his handsome face, as he pulled off his dick, having cleaned his sensitive length of any remnant of his load, voice shattered, “Fuck, I came _ so _hard”

“You finished just from sucking my big dick, huh?” the blond asked, chuckling cockily and his mouth in a wide smirk. His blue eyes were predatory as he reached a hand to softly move along the other’s fucked-wet mouth, his thumb swiped at a stray drop of his seed that was still on Merlin’s chin. The thought of Merlin, so into blowing Arthur that he came in his pants, was unbearably erotic to the football captain. “You’re such a fucking cumslut for me, aren’t you, baby?,” he mused aloud teasingly as he gently pushed his thumb against the Emrys bloke’s mouth who quickly sucked his digit in, his tongue hungrily swirling all around like it was a delectable treat he was being fed. 

Merlin felt his face flush a hot garnet hue as he pulled away from Arthur’s hand, leaving his thumb gleaming with saliva. Rose heat was seeping into his milky skin as he snapped, slightly bashful at his revelation, “Shut the fuck up, you prat,” as he got to his feet, his intoxicating orgasm making him feel a slight sway in his posture as he stood, voice fucked-out and spent. He made quick work of the buttons of his uniform grey trousers, the front of which were already damp and wet, something Arthur didn't miss even with how Merlin tugged down at his pants in a lightning-fast fashion. The Emrys bloke let out a shaky breath as he was finally able to shuck the pants off, left only in his little briefs, which were even more of a stained and wet mess.

“Goddammit, I need you to _ fuck me _, Pendragon,” Merlin proclaimed in an annoyed tone, kicking the discarded trousers away from the bed. 

Arthur made a disapproving tsking sound, recovering from that incredible orgasm quickly thanks to that blessed teenage refractory period. "What would the Headmaster say about you taking the Lord's name in vain, Merlin?” he joked in a faux-pointed tone, shaking his head softly with a humorous chuckle. The Pendragon man’s smile was hungry as he drank in the image of the track star's long and toned lily-white legs, the valleys of soft and porcelain skin being unveiled to him. 

_ Only to me _, Arthur thought, even if he knew it wasn't true. 

The thought made his insides churn and twist up like knots. He knew that he wasn't the only one who got to see Merlin like this, he wasn't stupid enough to believe so. Hell, it had been Gwaine and Leon talking about Merlin yesterday after footie practice that had him sending Merlin a text message when he'd gotten back to his dorm room later that evening. 

  
  


_ what are you doing tomorrow at like 6? _

  
  
  


_ why the fuck do you care, pendragon? _

  
  


_ don't be a bitch, Merlin _

_ don't tell me what to do, prat _

_ what do you even want? _

  
  


_ acting like you're not starving for a good dick _

  
  
  


_ your buddies Leon and Gwaine are hung as fuck _

_ they were quite a duo yesterday _

  
  


_ I don't need someone else to make you feel good, babe _

_ I can have you screaming just on my own _

_ They don’t how to fuck you like I do _

  
  


_ fine. _

_ i'll go to your room at six, you intolerable prick _

_ you’re so bloody annoying, you know that Pendragon? _

Arthur wouldn't ever admit that it sometimes had his blood boiling when he'd hear anecdotes and whispered stories of other guys and Merlin. It sent the green monster in his chest into a wild frenzy, it irritated and agitated him. It got him pissed off, the idea that other guys at their school got to put their _ scummy _ hands on Merlin's _ perfect _self, a beautiful showcasing of human perfection: marble beauty like a Grecian statue of a gorgeous youth.

Yeah, Arthur knew he had no claim on Merlin. God forbid that someone says they had a _ claim _on Merlin, Arthur didn't even want to see that happen, regardless of how hilarious it might be. The dark-haired Emrys bloke would probably smack them upside the head and call them a tosser. Or a clotpole, or a prat, or whatever weird and colorful provincial insult he would come up with.

Things like that, like Merlin's refusal to be restrained, his bright mind and his fierce independence, all were things that Arthur loved. How he fiddled with his fingers when he got nervous or how stunning he looked late at night, seated at Arthur's desk, wayward fringe falling on his forehead and teeth nibbling distractedly at the cap of his pen as he did homework. His legs brought up towards his chest and the warm lamplight casting a soft glow on his face. How he danced awkwardly, a cute display of swaying hips and uncoordinated arms and was never lacking a sharp retort or quip in response to anything that Arthur would say when they saw each other in the halls. 

Even though he didn't have any claim on Merlin, Arthur's stomach twisted into furious knots at the thought of others just seeing a body in Merlin. In others not appreciating the way he hummed along to 80s pop music in his head or how he looked simply angelic when he laughed uncontrollably at a stupid meme he would find on his phone. He saw Merlin as _ more _ than just a wet dream come true and it made his heart tear into pieces at how he couldn't bring himself to just outrightly _ tell _the Emrys bloke how he felt.

He was possessive and wished Merlin would do these things with only him. 

So yeah, when he heard Leon and Gwaine beam over how Merlin had blown them that day when they had skipped Chem lab before they'd _ fucking Eiffel Towered the bloke _, his jaw had set in a hard line and he'd decided to send Merlin a text.

The thought of how his mates, and who knows how many others, got to see Merlin like this, unveiled valleys of pale skin, pliant and willing, had his grip on the sheets tightening. His arms instantly shot out, looping around Merlin's trim waist and pulling him close, pressing their bodies close against one another. The sudden movement had Merlin letting out a small surprised shriek, but he stabilized himself, his hands landing on Arthur's shoulders. 

"Don't _ manhandle _me, you brute,” Merlin chided with a frustrated drawl. His tone was jagged even though it was all betrayed by the soft pink blush at his cheeks and the twinkling gleam in his eyes as his hands roamed appreciatively across the toned form of Arthur's shoulders. His slender fingers gently danced over the fabric of his sky blue polo that was part of the school's uniform, feeling up his built arms as he gave the blond a small glowering look. 

The blond let out a chuckle as he did a quick work of undoing the buttons of Merlin's white uniform shirt, greedily taking in the other's skin as it appeared. Arthur slowly peeled the shirt down Merlin's arms, gently gliding the fabric down and slipping it to the floor where Merlin kicked it away. That left the other bloke in just his underwear, his hardness visibly _ throbbing _against the fabric of his briefs as Arthur nuzzled his nose against the Emrys man's flat stomach. Merlin had just showered, Arthur could tell, he could smell the sage and lemon body wash that Merlin always used, and the lithe young man let out a slow content breath at the feeling of Arthur so close. Soft skin, plush and pliant and pretty, with a myriad of little beauty-marks littering his shoulders and collarbone and his sides, little freckles dotting along his chest and arms that he wanted to connect like stars into constellations with his tongue.

And so he did, his teeth and tongue working along Merlin’s chest and his stomach. He left little bite marks all around the Emrys man's flesh, little red markings spread across white skin, and he appreciated the sudden gasping cry when he took one of Merlin’s nipples, rosy-dawn pink and round, into his mouth. With a technique he had trademarked on Merlin, his lips, tongue, and teeth working at the little pebble, he had the slender boy a mess of stuttered grunts and broken out little cries, Merlin squirming in his arms. The obsidian-haired Emrys whimpered and his fingers tightened around the muscled form of Arthur's shoulder as the blond’s fingers pinched and pulled at the other nipple, rolling the pads of his fingers along the sensitive area as Merlin let out a series of breathy sounds.

Arthur's cerulean eyes hadn't ignored the small lovebites already present on Merlin's skin: the carnal tattoos of teeth marks nibbled into his sides and his hipbones. Colored a fading and pinkish-red hue, standing out against the calla-white of his skin, Arthur certainly couldn't miss them as he passionately laid out his _ own _trailing path along Merlin's body. 

_ “Fucking Leon _,” Arthur swore in his mind, knowing well that it was his best mate, who he shared his dorm room with, who had made all those little fading markings along Merlin's skin. Arthur knew well that Leon had a possessive-spurred biting kink, mostly because Merlin had seemingly found out by now what it did to him to know that someone else got to touch him and have him, and he was quite keen on sharing some anecdotes of his latest conquests. 

It seemed that Merlin caught on to the fact that it particularly riled him up when he spoke about Arthur's best mates. It was twisted and perverse, but Arthur supposed he was twisted and perverse too in how, even though he wanted to snap their fucking necks and beat their faces into a goddamned pulp and grab a knife to cut their dicks off, his manhood would stiffen when Merlin would describe his paramours with his classmates. 

It was infuriating that they were touching what _ wasn't theirs to touch _, and it made Arthur’s blood positively boil and simmer, yes, but some twisted part of him found it hot. He found it to be undeniably hot whenever Merlin would talk about them, shamelessly smiling as he talked about Arthur’s friends and teammates or just whatever member of the student body hed bedded that week. It made him want to devour Merlin, break him down until the only word in his vocabulary was “Arthur”, just to prove to him that he was better than whatever rugby player or lab partner he’d been with. 

And Merlin wasn’t stupid, he clearly knew the effect that this had on Arthur. He knew that the blond was always particularly driven after telling him of his most recent partner or how Arthur seemed divinely determined to make Merlin orgasm for an umpteenth time after he’d freely reveal details of the last time he slept with one of Arthur’s best mates. 

He talked about Lance being a total deer-in-the-headlights at first. A nervous and eagerly kind “blushing virgin who had an incredible dick” (_ not as thick as Arthur's, about a centimeter shorter _, Merlin had reported). Merlin would go on about how Lance held him gently, grip on him tender and as if fearful he would break during their first few forays in bed together. He was always stumbling over an apology after a particular roll of his hips drove his length into Merlin entirely and made him whine sharply, which he thought meant he was hurting the bloke. 

“Oh, I’m s-sorry, Merlin, really sorry, _fuck_-,” Lance would babble apologetically, expression crestfallen and eyes wide in guilt, moving as if he was ready to pull out. 

"No, y-you're go-ood, Lance, you’re great, p-please,” he would always have to say to ease the caramel-skinned midfielder’s anxieties, latching his legs around the other’s waist. 

It had taken time for Lance to open up to the idea of Merlin not being some delicate porcelain figurine and to be more confident in bed. But, eventually, he had gotten the gist that Merlin could take it and that he was all for going as rough as Lance could give it. He was always eager to please too, raised on too many good manners and selfless politeness, and his eyes gleamed brightly like an earnest puppy whenever he asked what Merlin wanted. Even though he’d started out inexperienced he soon grew to adore eating Merlin out: pleasuring him with his mouth as he folded the obsidian-haired bloke in half, eagerly lapping at his hole, slipping his tongue in, pressing kisses to his flushed skin. 

Lance had quickly gained confidence in his sexual rendezvous with Merlin and soon enough they found out that Lance had a very interesting choking kink as well as a discovered fondness for breathplay, something Merlin was _ more _than happy to indulge him in. 

Merlin found it exhilarating, being held down my Lance, who was just as “_ fucking stacked _” (again, Merlin’s words) as Arthur, his muscles flexing as he moved, pummeling into Merlin’s body sinfully. The Emrys bloke marvelled at the beautiful combination of Lance's sweaty hair a halo of chocolate brown around his handsome face, his harsh grunts and growled sweet praise that he murmured filthily against Merlin's lips between gentle kisses and the feeling of his hand around his neck, feeling how the intensity of his grip grew around his throat as he picked up speed. It was a sinful perfection and Merlin would let out stuttered breaths that morphed into hungry gasps when Lance would relinquish his grip, breathing in quick and fast, lungs gulping in air madly.

“He loves it, Arthur, he fucking _ adores _it,” Merlin had murmured their last time together, just the past week, as he softly stroked at Arthur's hard dick, slicking his shaft up with lube as they lay in bed in Merlin’s bedroom. “He likes how I let him hold my life in his hands, how I place that trust in his hands,” he breathed out, tone wondrous and his pretty baby blue eyes were blown wide.

Arthur's breath hitched slightly as he listened, feeling Merlin’s fingertips dancing along the leaking crown of his cock. “He loves how he could just fucking choke me if he wanted to, Arthur, just fucking cut off all my air supply,” Merlin purred, smiling wide as he had continued to pump his hand along Arthur's thick length. 

“And I'd let him do it, you know,'' Merlin continued, his voice so casual and at ease as if he was talking about the weather and not how he'd allow Lance to choke him to death while they fucked. “When he's fucking me I'd let him do anything that he wanted to as long as he kept going,” the dark-haired bloke murmured darkly, his voice dropping in pitch, words soft and breathy, “I don't care if he'd crush my _ fucking windpipe _, Arthur”.

Lance didn't _ deserve _to delicately hold Merlin’s life in his hands, Arthur thought, his inner voice growling out in anger before he’d decided he was sufficiently prepped and pushed Merlin onto his back, lifting his legs to his shoulders and driving home with a single thrust.

Merlin talked about Mordred too. 

Mordred, the new student who rebelled against their stuffy school by wearing a t-shirt with a bleeding Pope Benedict on a crucifix as his training clothes for footy practice. Mordred, who shared a room with Percival who’d complained to Arthur last week that the new student kept blaring his “_Swedish_ _death metal screamo bands_” through the night. He was also the same Mordred who had stopped being the subject of bullying when he'd pulled out a _goddamn knife_ on Cenred about a month after he'd arrived at the school. 

How Mordred hadn’t been expelled could only be explained by the fact that he was the young heir to the Camlann fortune; a moneyed family who’d made their industrialist billion-dollar fortune ages ago and who their school wasn’t looking to annoy by dismissing their scion. 

“He slaps me sometimes, y’know?,” Merlin mused one day, as he sat in Arthur's lap, eyes paying little attention to his notes on Sylvia Plath’s work as he felt Arthur's fingertips slide under his shirt, touch warm against his tummy.

Arthur had frowned. “W-what?” he blurted out, stuttering out in surprise, having been too caught up in tracing amorphous lines along Merlin's body. They sat together on a chair at a round table located in a hidden nook in the back of the library, near the musty and withering books and encyclopedias that nobody checked out anymore. Even the librarian hadn’t stepped foot in that area in forever and it had become their favorite place to study together, away from any nosy and prying eyes. 

Merlin hadn't _ ever _mentioned Mordred before, the weird guy who was relatively new to their school and dressed in black. Arthur knew Mordred because he had turned out to be a truly fantastic midfielder and their footy coach had invited him onto the team just a week or two after he’d arrived. They hadn’t really interacted much apart from their time on the pitch during practice and Mordred didn’t seem to talk too much, being a bit of a weirdo loner in Arthur’s eyes, and the Pendragon heir thought back to when the guy had pulled a blade on Cenred about a month ago.

The Emrys bloke nodded, flipping through the pages of his notebook, filled with his slanted and small handwriting. “Mordred, you _ prat _ , aren’t you listening? He sometimes likes slapping me, it's really hot,” Merlin explained, his fingertips tracing over a sentence on the page before continuing in his search for the precise annotation he wanted to show Arthur regarding Plath’s work. “For example, I’m giving him a blowjob, he'll pull out and slap me hard, really hard, and my head will just fall back and God, it hurt beautifully. It's _ so _good, Arthur.”

“He's like, super into degradation and calling me names too,'' the lithe boy in Arthur’s lap detailed as if it was somehow the most casual conversation topic there was.

As he flipped to another page, the Emrys bloke added, speaking gingerly and measuredly, knowing _ exactly _ what he was doing, “Y’know, he said he wants me to be just _ his _. Only for him to touch and fuck and have…,” his voice drifting off. 

Merlin stopped himself from letting out a pleased hum when Arthur's grip around his waist tightened, knowing _ perfectly _well what effect him talking about Mordred wanting them to be exclusive would have on Arthur. Possessiveness and jealousy characterized the Pendragon bloke, after all, he knew that well enough. 

“You should let him know that I'm just sharing what's _ mine _ ,” Arthur had snarled, his voice dark with anger and aggression as he aggressively shoved Merlin off of the chair and down to the ground on his knees. He stared at Merlin’s slightly shocked expression as his hands made work of his belt and fly, pulling out his dick and waving it in front of Merlin’s face, his mind already filling up with all sorts of things that he could do if Merlin liked being slapped so _ fucking _much.

Merlin knew well, despite the innocent gleam of his eyes, what he did. Every word, every movement, he knew very well what he had to do to get what he wanted from Arthur.

He knew that at that moment he looked debauched, hair a disheveled mess, mouth kiss-pink, nipples hard as could be, with his dick already growing in interest in his soiled briefs. Merlin knew that Arthur _ Kinky Fucker _Pendragon liked seeing him cry, so he had tears still slipping along his face, his eyes still reddish as he whined at how Arthur's teeth dragged delicately along his sensitive alabaster skin.

“What a fucking pretty sight you are, aren’t you, baby?” Arthur spoke, deep voice dripping in lustful awe, looking at Merlin with his cherubic cheeks flushed in that rosy hue that spilled down his chest and clavicle. He wanted to commission an oil painting of him like this, soft and petal-pink, blissed and beautiful, his nipples swollen, lips glossy, face scrunched up in pleasure. He looked celestial, divine, ethereal, _ gorgeous _.

Arthur loved seeing him like this, he loved hi-_ no, Pendragon, shut the fuck up. _

A soft, fluttering smile appeared on Merlin's face as he heard what Arthur said. “Just g-get on with fucking me, Pendragon, no need for sweet-talking,” he sneered in an annoyed voice, or as best he could do when he was feeling like he was on a ride straight to bliss with how Arthur's fingers and mouth were expertly working at his pink nipples. 

“Told you that you were fucking _ starved _for some good dick,” Arthur snapped back cockily, his breath against Merlin’s warm chest was an overwhelming presence as every breath he expelled blew against his heated skin. The Pendragon man let out a low chuckle, deep and dark and gravely, that sent shivers up and down Merlin’s skin. 

Arthur's hands and mouth pulled away from him then and they worked on pulling down the other’s briefs, already wet with his release from minutes ago. Arthur gingerly slid the fabric off Merlin's body, as if delicately treating the petals of a fine blossom, letting out a low groan from the back at his throat at the sight. Merlin's thighs, toned to a degree, lean with strength, pale and lily-colored, covered in a light dusting of dark hair. Hair that grew thicker as it built towards the trimmed bush of black at the base of his cock. 

And what a _ pretty _cock it was, Arthur had mused since the beginning of whatever their relationship was. Just the most perfect size to grasp, with a shy and leaking pink head that hid behind foreskin, with perfect thickness and a vein along the side. The other bloke's member eagerly throbbed in attention, twitching at coming in contact with the cool air of the dorm room, already wet and messy with Merlin’s earlier release. 

A pearlescent fat droplet was forming at the weepy slit of Merlin's cock and Arthur leaned forward, looking up at Merlin as he did, swiping the tip of his tongue in a quick, flat motion across Merlin’s dick. The shivery groan that Merlin let out at the feeling of Arthur’s tongue at his cockhead had the blond grinning hungrily, pulling Merlin in closer until the other bloke got the gist and ended up straddling Arthur’s legs. He got on the blond’s bed, lily-white legs poised on either side of the other bloke’s strapping figure, bracing himself with his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. 

“Come _ on _, Pendragon,” the obsidian-haired Merlin breathed out in a frustrated whimper as his arms moved to be around Arthur's neck. His tone needy, he frowned at the blond who snickered, amused, and who drew his head down, eagerly capturing his lips. Their kiss was hungry and hot, inhaling and exhaling into one another as Merlin rutted his hips against Arthur’s figure wantonly, his leaking cock sliding against the ridges of the blond’s abdomen.

“Arthur!,” Merlin cried, pulling away for a moment when the blue-eyed bloke’s hand came down on one of his cheeks, the hot stinging ache of the spanking feeling marvelous against his flushed skin. He felt Arthur's bruising grip at his cheeks, how he was kneading at the white globes of his ass roughly, like a starved man finally reaching a spring amongst the sandy expanse of the desert. He whimpered out a pathetic little sound as he ducked down again, kissing Arthur needily as he felt the other teen’s hands feel him up. 

The Pendragon male drank up all those eager sounds with searing pride, and he particularly enjoyed the keening groan that came out of Merlin's mouth when he rubbed the pad of one of his fingers along Merlin’s already slicked up entrance. “Fucking Jesus Christ, you're fucking _ wet _,” Arthur groaned loudly. He let out a deep and rumbling sound from his chest and the back of his throat as his fingers teased at Merlin’s slippery hole, greedily rubbing the tips of his fingers along the bloke's lubed-up entrance. 

“G-got myself open f-for y-you,” Merlin stuttered in a soft murmur, resting his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder. He continued rutting his slender hips forward, his cock sliding against the other’s well-built physique and stuttering out breathy whines as he rocked between the friction of his cock against Arthur and the feeling of the footy captain’s digits teasing his hole. Merlin’s mouth moved to the thick muscle of Arthur's biceps, pressing fluttering and appreciative kisses there as he felt the flaxen-haired bloke’s fingers prod teasingly at his rim. It would be quite far from the first time that he’d shown an appreciation for Arthur's fit form, a heart-eyed obsession that ranged from devouring him insatiably with his eyes whenever possible, to that time that Merlin honestly tongue-fucked the ridges between Arthur's toned abs. 

Sure, Merlin was strong too, albeit in a much different way: long and nimble and wiry, a runner's build with strong legs and a lean body like a dancer. Arthur, on the other hand, was, as Merlin once put it, “_ stacked as fuck _” and could bench press more than Merlin had deemed he would ever be able to do in his life.

It was a major turn-on for Merlin whenever Arthur lifted him and fucked him against a wall, with the dark-haired boy wrapping his long legs around the other’s waist as the blond thrust up into him. He would claw at his back as he babbled out shivery whines in pleasure at the sinfully good angle, the just-right drag of Arthur’s length inside him. At how good Arthur hammered at his prostate and with what ease he held him up, barely breaking a sweat as his hips pounded up roughly. Adonis-like, Merlin would say Arthur seemed in those moments, quite Achilles-like, as if he was a Greek hero.

A finger slipped into him, breaking his train of thought as Merlin pressed an absent-minded kiss to his bicep, aided by the wet remnants of lube from when he’d been fingering himself open earlier. He’d spent some time in his dorm room, putting on a nice and proper show for his roommate Will as he slid his digits into himself, writhing amongst his sheets as he slid knuckle-deep into his tight entrance. Merlin’s grip on the blond man's shoulders grew in intensity as he felt Arthur add a second finger without virtually any time at all for him to adjust in between, just quickly slipping the second digit inside the silken heat. 

He felt like he was about to scream out in pleasure as he felt Arthur's talented fingers, that knew him so very well, better than anyone else, begin to scissor inside his hole. Arthur’s thick digits spread wide as they thrust into him at a measured, drawn-out pace, massaging at his insides at an achingly snail-slow rhythm. Merlin arched back into the feeling, letting out a series of mewling sounds as Arthur drove his fingers knuckles-deep, being a _ total fucking jerk _ and purposely missing his prostate on every slide into him.

He voiced his thoughts, whining as he rolled his hips, “S-stop _ teasing _me, Pendragon.”

Smirking wide, Arthur’s free hand moved to the other’s waist, stopping him from rocking back and fucking himself on the blond’s digits, “Hush, baby,” he chided. 

Arthur's fingers worked into him, and Merlin let out a sound of vague awareness when he heard the distinct click of the bottle of lube being opened. It was the same bottle that the Pendragon man had hidden in one of his bedside tables, always there for when Merlin would come and they’d fool around in the Pendragon heir’s dorm. Merlin moaned at the tingling feeling at the cold lube that now coated Arthur's digits as they entered him once more, sliding in even easier now. How the blond’s fingers pumped into him, big and thick and long digits scissoring him, spreading his hole in preparation for later, drawing every single bit of breath out of his lungs in a deep sigh. 

The demanding digits spreading at his entrance, tugging at his rim, and it all felt just so _ goddamn _good. Slipping in and out ceaselessly, Arthur deftly maneuvering his arm around Merlin’s waist to pour some lube down the raven-haired bloke’s crack, the lube slipping along his ass and coating his balls, sliding down the underside of his flushed cock and making a mess of Arthur’s bed below. A slimy and cool trickle along his throbbing hole, Arthur’s fingers pulling out only to gather it up and enter him again, fucking the cold liquid into his hot channel, working into him harder but purposefully missing that sweet and heavenly oh-so-perfect bundle of nerves.

The blond grunted in praise, “Fuck, you've got such a greedy _ fucking _hole, Merls,” as his fingers slipped in, aided by the cool slick of lube. Merlin wriggled in his lap, a quivering mess of groans, broken sounds of ecstasy as he tried to arch his body into Arthur's touch, wanting more, needing more. But Arthur’s hand on his hip tightened, warning him to stay in place even as Merlin’s cockhead was weepy, pre spilling from his cockhead. Leaning forward and teeth nipping lightly at the other’s chest, Arthur continued to purposefully miss the other bloke's prostate as his fingers opened him up even more. 

“Wet for me like you’re a _ fucking _ girl,” Arthur snarled directly into Merlin’s right ear, his breathing ragged as it blew against the shell of the younger bloke's ear. Arthur licked at the outer shell of Merlin’s ear as he drove his fingers, now three, deep into Merlin, but never _ enough _, letting out appreciative grunts at the hot silky feeling of Merlin’s pretty pink hole clenching around his digits. Merlin’s hole was silky hot and tight as they slid out, greedily sucking them back in, the boy a whimpering mess in his lap. The Pendragon heir let out a shaky growling sound as he brought his free hand down, spanking down against Merlin’s ass again, starting up a relentless repetition of spanks raining down on Merlin’s behind, leaving an angry red mark on his left cheek. 

Merlin sank his nails into the muscle of Arthur's biceps, letting out a litany of ragged moans and high-pitched unintelligible babble at the fantastic burn that Arthur's handprint left on his ass. Between his moaning, he managed to protest. “If you wanted a girl then you should've gotten _ somebody else _ ,'' he chided in a jaggedly callous tone, or as much of a jaggedly callous tone he could produce as the Pendragon bloke responded to his harsh tone by sinking another finger into his hole, now numbered four. The track star gnawed at his lower lip, biting back a sharp moan as he felt the delicious drag of Arthur’s big fingers inside him and purposefully dug his nails into the footy team captain's arms ( _ big, fucking gym rat Adonis arms _), meeting his eyes fiercely when Arthur looked up with a yowl. 

Arthur's pained expression soon morphed into a cockily pleased one, smirking wide. “You're better than _ any _ girl I could find. You’re better than _ anyone _ I could find,” Arthur responded, his tone wavering ever so slightly near the end of the second sentence but his azure eyes were gleaming with resolution, visage determined. He knew well what he was saying, knew well what could be understood and honestly, _ he didn’t really care _. 

At that statement, Merlin's eyes widened, shocked, in realization, and Arthur took the opportune moment to slide his fingers out of the other teen's entrance, quickly raising them to Merlin's lips. The obsidian-haired young man got the cue instantly, and he wrapped his mouth around the digits, sucking them in, his tongue circling all around them. Merlin could taste the flavor of the mix of the lube, Arthur's skin and the own musk of his ass, and he let out a low whimper at the mere _ filth _ of it all. Arthur plunged his fingers deeper into his mouth and the raven-haired Emrys bloke was practically _ getting his mouth fucked by Arthur Pendragon's fingers _ that had been, just some moments ago, pummeling rapidly into his hole. 

“C'mon baby,” Arthur murmured gently, a strong contrast to the rough slamming of his fingers into Merlin's mouth, “I bet you're so ready to come for me again, aren't you?” 

Arthur stared directly into Merlin's eyes, blue against blue, his eyes burning like flames as he wrapped the hand that had been on the teen’s waist around Merlin's shaft. His hard erection, standing at full attention, angry and pink, weepy and dripping with pre that Arthur slathered across his palm. He didn't stop thrusting his fingers into Merlin’s mouth, not for a moment, as their eyes met, a relentless pace that had the sound of the squelching of saliva prominent in the room, Merlin’s slight choking sounds as Arthur did his best attempt to _ fucking fist his throat with his right hand. _

Merlin’s body was thrumming with pleasure at Arthur's hand sliding up and down his hard member, jerking off like only he knew was the perfect way Merlin liked as he wriggled in his lap. The sensation of being just_ fucking used _ by Arthur who was staring right into his damn soul as he finger-fucked his mouth, knuckles hitting against his teeth. Tears pricked at his eyes, some few of them slipping down his cheeks at how _ incredible _it all was. 

“I _ can't _,” Merlin babbled out in a gasping breath when Arthur's fingers pulled away from his mouth for a moment, slowly slathering saliva-coated digits across his cheeks in a way that should’ve made him feel ashamed or demeaned but only served to send a jolt of pleasure straight to his throbbing length. “I can't come again, Arthur, I can't do it, no, I can't, no, please,'' he spoke, his words messily slurred together, tone pleading at the aching prospect of coming again after just having done so some ten or twelve minutes earlier. Tears were freely slipping down the elegant slope of his cheekbones as his breath hitched at Arthur's hand continuing to slide along his length, pumping roughly, dragging his foreskin back and revealing his slickened cockhead. 

The blond shook his head, “I know you can do it, Merlin, c'mon, baby,” he encouraged, his voice deep and rough and _ commanding _ . "I want you to come all over my hand baby,” he growled, prompting Merlin to let out a stuttered sobbing sound at the thought, "Bet you're going to taste _ so good _ , baby, you're always _ so good _ for me.”

Arthur's blue eyes were blown wide, his left hand continuing to pump along his member, one of his fingertips dancing along Merlin's slit. Arthur let out a slight hiss at how Merlin's fingernails dug into the muscles of his arms at the sensation of Arthur’s handjob, and maybe, _ just maybe _, he flexed a bit under Merlin's grip. Merlin was crying so prettily, ruby flush all across his chest and grunting melodiously, and, when Merlin started to stutter out another babbling protest that he couldn’t climax again so soon, Arthur raised the hand that had been sliding along his length, slapping him hard across the face. 

Pain blossomed along the left side of Merlin's face as he went slack-jawed at the hit, an ache more than a sting, but still. He gasped in air, letting out a whiny cry, his baby blues widening impossibly so, pupils dilating, pools of obsidian growing. He was reeling from the hit, feeling more light-weight than he ever had before in his life, like he was filled with helium and was going to float away at any moment. The raven-haired boy's hand slowly lifted to touch his cheek, and Merlin's breath hitched at how it _ hurt so beautifully _ when his fingertips gently grazed his skin. 

"Oh my God, _ fuck yes _ , fuck,” Merlin sobbed out, a shattered little whimper spilling past his lips, feeling how his member hardened even more, if that was possible, his shaft twitching eagerly at the throbbing jolt fo pain that the touch at his cheek sent through his body. He saw relief flash in Arthur's deep blue eyes at his positive response, "Fuck, Arthur,” he breathed out, a tone of pure amazement, his words shaky, " _ Fu-fuck _,” feeling like his entire body was buzzing with pleasure, aflame with passion. 

He leaned in rushedly, capturing Arthur's mouth in a heated and filthy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth clashing, Merlin biting at the other's lower lip, his tongue exploring every possible part of Arthur's mouth. His arms wrapped around Arthur’s shoulders, hauling him even closer, kissing ferociously, a mess of grunts and groans and whimpers together. 

“You've been such a good bitch for me, baby, such a perfect little cocksucking whore for me,” Arthur murmured when they pulled away, warm-toned dirty praise, staring at Merlin with adoration like he was the most astounding thing he had ever witnessed. He stared directly at the Emrys boy, sky blue and periwinkle meeting, “I'm gonna make you come so fucking much, baby, _ fuck _, you don't know how much I want to wreck you right now.”

“I-Is it, is it because of Leon a-and Gwaine?” Merlin asked tentatively, the thought somehow emerging in his mind despite his sex-addled brain, his voice shaky as he asked aloud about Arthur’s actions possibly being fueled by jealousy over his two friends. It would be fucking hot, sure, but damn, Merlin wasn’t sure if he could be brought to another orgasm even as Arthur’s hand returned to pumping at his shaft. The ink-haired boy let out a high-pitched gasp when Arthur's open palm came down on his ass, sending a sizzling-hot trail of pleasure through his body. 

Arthur’s voice was a dark rumble when he asked, “What the _ fuck _did you say, baby?”

“Is i-it b-be-because of Leon and G-Gwaine?,” Merlin stammered out, groaning out as he felt another slap on his ass. He mewled wantonly in appreciation at the hot and pleasurable pain that burned into his skin so perfectly as Arthur's open palm continued to rain down on his pale ass cheeks, coloring them pink in abuse. He cried out, grip on the other’s frame tightening as he felt the searing hot rush along his pale skin. 

Arthur growled into Merlin’s ear, “Those _ two fucking idiots _ can't make you come like _ I _ can, baby. Nobody can, _ nobody _ knows how to make you come like _ I _do,” teeth nipping at his sensitive earlobe. The small bite and the possessive claims from Arthur (which, honestly, were probably right) sent shivers rolling up and down the other boy's skin, an eruption of goosebumps along his milky flesh.

A hungry and wet kiss pressed to Merlin’s jawline, Arthur said, “You're _ mine _ , Merlin, do you hear me? _ You're fucking mine _ ,” he declared, treating the words as fact, an absolutely true and unwavering dogma. “All mine, you're _ my _ pretty cock slut, you're _ my _ bitch, and If I say that you're gonna come, then, do tell, _ Merlin _ , what's gonna _ fucking _happen?”

Arthur’s voice was so authoritative and it was making every single cell of Merlin’s body scream out “yes”. Staring into Arthur's eyes, pupils dilated with desire, blue gaze strong and unwavering, Arthur’s strong stare remained fixated on him, Merlin breathed out, his voice a delicate and broken-out sound, “I'm g-gonna c-come, Arthur, I promise, Arthur, plea-please…,” he stammered out, nodding, promising, eager to please.

He saw how a feral and hungry from took over Arthur's face. The blond nodded back, pupils dilating impossibly so, the hand that had slapped him trailed along his body, leaving paths of shivering skin in its wake. Merlin was about to open his mouth, to let out some snarky and irritated comment about how he wasn't going to come if Arthur didn't get to doing anything when he felt the blond's thick digits breach his hole without warning. 

"_ Oh my fucking God, fuck me! _ ", Merlin screamed, and if it was a different situation then maybe he would’ve thought of someone barging in at the sounds, the loud cries that could be mistaken for violence, maybe a teacher, or more likely the head boy that roomed a couple doors down (but Merlin knew well how Cador liked to fuck him in pretty lacy and satin buys from Agent Provocateur, so it was _ fine _), but the thought didn’t even materialize in his mind as Arthur started to thrust his fingers into him again. 

Gone was the coy and delicate slide that evaded the bundle of nerves that made him see heavenly bodies dance before his eyes, no, Arthur was _ hammering _into him with a clear purpose now. Blunt fingers fully slamming into his hole, slamming straight at his prostate, his digits were experts in how Merlin would react, Arthur a true scholar in how to pleasure the Emrys bloke. Writhing and biting at his lower lip in vain, stuttered and porn-worthy moans slipping past his lips, Merlin could feel the warm sensation begin in his lower stomach.

When Arthur leaned forward, capturing Merlin's lips with his-tongues chasing one another, breathing hotly against one another-he growled, "You've got such a _ pretty fucking hole _ , Merlin.” Arthur grinned, all teeth, hungry, when he pulled away from their kiss, fingers incessantly slamming full-on into his hole, tugging at his pink rim, "You've got such a pretty _ pussy _for me, baby.” 

Merlin felt as if he'd had a fire lit inside him, burning from the fucking inside out. A sharp gasp came tumbling out past his swollen lips and he gripped at Arthur's biceps even harder, his eyes wide and dark like he was in a drunken stupor. "_ Fuck _,” he snapped, nails digging into the hard flesh of the blond's arms as he moved his hips back in tandem with the slide of Arthur’s digits into him, meeting him in every upward thrust of his digits.

The Pendragon man grinned ferally, letting out a dark and husky laugh, "That's it, _ baby _ , fuck yeah, fuck your pretty hole on my hand, baby” It was a welcome surprise that Merlin had reacted so well to that piece of dirty talk, usually he'd tell Arthur off with some comment along the lines of " _ find yourself a girl if you wanted pussy so much _". 

Dark and heady, Arthur's voice murmured against Merlin’s lips, pressing kisses in between syllables, fingers keeping up a constant rhythm, slamming into him, "Such a pretty _ pussy _ , can you hear how fucking _ wet _you are for me, baby?,” Arthur asked, his breath hot against Merlin's lips, the pair breathing out each other’s inhales. 

And Holy God _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ because Merlin _ could _ hear what Arthur was talking about. The rushed and fast slide of Arthur's large fingers into him, wrecking him from the inside out as he never once missed his prostate, making a sinful squelching sound. The sound runny and soaking wet and _ filthy _, deliciously filthy, and Merlin was heaving, breath panting and ragged, grinding his slender hips back into Arthur's fingers. His back was arched, slender figure highlighted as he sobbed, cries and breathy whimpering sounds escaping him as he pushed back down onto those digits.

Arthur continued to relentlessly pound his fingers into Merlin at a rough pace, pulling at his puffy rim so that he could elicit that perfect shrieking sob from the boy in his lap. Merlin was seeing stars and moons dance before his vision, it was _ so _ good, with Arthur scissoring his fingers once and twice and _ thrice _, making Merlin honest-to-God scream out. Arthur just chuckled at that, a hand lifting to tweak at his pink nipples, loving the way that pleasure contorted at Merlin’s face. 

The Emrys bloke didn't even know if he could _ breathe _any longer, not when every thrust of Arthur's clever digits slammed so beautifully into him, when every time that Arthur brutally slammed his digits into his prostate he was having the wind knocked out of his lungs like a crushing punch. 

Arthur's voice was gravelly and deep, rich with sex and _ want _ and pure, unbridled lust, “Come for me, Merlin, _ you can do it, _ baby, c'mon, Merlin baby, come all over my hand, baby, come just for me,” he commanded, their eyes connected and their breaths one. 

And so Merlin did, letting out a broken moan as he felt his body shudder as his orgasm rattled him all the way to the bone. He came all over Arthur's hand, a choked sobbing sound erupting from him while Arthur kept jerking him off as he spurted white cum along his fingers and wrist, and his shirt, soiling the blue fabric of his uniform polo. He felt pleasure buzz in every single pore of his body, sizzle so perfectly in every neuron of his brain as Arthur’s fingers continued their assault on his hole, constant, not even stopping as his orgasm made his hole clench down beautifully on the four digits stuffed in him. The blond's hand was milking at his hard member, pumping still at the final remnants of Merlin's orgasm dribbled along his slit and down his shaft. Feeling pleasure wash over him, the dark-haired student let himself collapse forward into the body of the blond, feeling like he was _ melting _, lighter than air and like his body was a glimmering golden light.

Arthur slowly drew his fingers out of Merlin’s hole, arms wrapping around the slighter male and holding him close, feeling the saliva trickle from Merlin’s fucked-out mouth onto his shoulder and the smaller man's body shudder. A hand reached up, gently carding at the hair at the nape of Merlin’s neck which was matted with sweat, a soft and affectionate caress. His fingers delicately stroked at the other's hair in a calming motion and he pressed a series of slow and soft kisses to the fair skin of his jawline. Sweet and small, dotting them along Merlin's hot skin. 

“That was incredible Merlin, you're so fucking perfect,” he whispered, oh so softly, his voice amplified by the sudden silence in the dorm room. 

The only other sound was Merlin’s panting breaths as he came down from that celestial high, his arms having wound around Arthur's neck, forehead resting on his shoulder as he eased down. “That was so good, babe”, Arthur went on, providing a litany of sweet nothings to the boy in his arms. A peppering of warm-toned words, all murmured into Merlin's sweaty hair, “You're so _ perfect _ , I knew you could come for me again, baby, such a _ good fucking bitch _ for me, fucking _ fuck _ , Merlin you're such a _ doll _ , you're so _ beautiful _ , so _ good _for me.”

The Pendragon made a delicate work of slowly shifting their bodies, getting them into a lying down position on the bed. Arthur got them comfortable, still cuddled up together while they lay on the bed. When Merlin let out a shattered whine at the movement and being arranged again in Arthur’s arms, the flaxen-haired Pendragon quickly reacted, voice a feather-soft coo, "It's okay baby, still here, fuck, you're the b_ est thing in the whole wide world _ , such a _ beautiful boy _ for me, right?"

Merlin let out a slurred "yes", nodding a bit and Arthur smiled gently. He slowly rubbed circles into Merlin's back, a gentle movement along his flushed skin. He murmured a series of soft words into his hair, "Love that you're so _ good _ for me, you're the _ best thing that's ever happened to me _ , baby. You did _ so _good, babe".

At that moment everything was Arthur for the Emrys bloke. The enveloping warmth of Arthur's arms around him, cradling him close to his body, the smell of Arthur’s Taylor of Old Bond Street sandalwood cologne and their sweat filling the air, the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another, so close, breathing in the same exhales and inhales into their shared space together on the bed. His orgasmic bliss lingered, a glowing hazy blanket of fluffy gold along his body that had him feeling ever so sluggish in the very best way. A heady and fuzzy feeling, warm and like honey and sunshine and Arthur and honey and all things nice and good in the world, that's what Merlin would compare it to. 

Arthur heard a small grunt from Merlin and he cuddled him closer, nosing along the other's hair, "You're so _ perfect _, Merlin", he praised, and without thinking he continued, voice an airy whisper, "I love you so much"

Arthur pressed many chaste kisses to the skin of Merlin’s forehead, little more than a fluttering graze, appreciative and flower petal-soft, murmuring out with a small chuckle, “Fuck you for being so _ perfect _ , Merlin baby. Honestly, _ fuck you _, Merlin”. 

“Is saying ‘fuck you’ the best you’ve got for pillow talk?” Merlin said in a faux praising tone, arching a brow as he pulled away slightly from Arthur, feeling less wrung-out and letting out an airy and little laugh. His hands unwound from the Pendragon man's neck, coming to rest instead at Arthur's chest, not so subtly tracing forms and shapes along the fit form of the blond’s pecs. He earned himself a small chuckle from the blue-eyed bloke whose grip around his hips loosened slightly. 

As their eyes met, periwinkle gazing deep into cerulean, it was clear what wasn't being said. They both were thinking the very same thing, had the same idea in their heads. 

Arthur decided to voice it. “Fuck you for making me fall in love you even though you don't love me back,” he said gently, voice breathy and delicate, nearly inaudible, as his hands trailed a tickle-inducing path along Merlin’s sides, nails grazing ever so softly along the fading marks that had come courtesy of Leon’s teeth. 

“Fuck yourself, you _ prat _,” Merlin shot back, fading post-orgasmic bliss no match for his naturally combative feistiness, but he smiled as he looked into Arthur's eyes. He felt like he was taking a look into the other man's soul and as if their inner beings were conversing about what their physical selves wouldn't say.

The footie captain laughed, a smile making those dimples appear on his cheeks. “Rather get to fuck _ you _, Merlin,” smirking as he lifted one of his hands, his left one, the one that had jerked Merlin off. The Emrys man's eyes widened as he saw Arthur lift his hand to his mouth, tongue darting out and licking at the remnants of drying come on his fingers and wrist 

Merlin let out some stuttered breaths, eyes widening. “And who says I don't love you back?” he asked, whisper-soft, wiggling his eyebrows, “Who says I haven't been in love with you too all this time, Arthur? Maybe you just haven't realized it”. 

"Maybe I hadn't until now."

"Seems about right, I'm always telling you you're a _ dollophead. _"

And maybe Merlin was a little bit in love with Arthur's dick.

But God, fuck, he was in love with Arthur too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fic! I'd greatly appreciate any kudos, comments or feedback if you'd like to leave some!
> 
> ((side note that I'm American and my knowledge on British terms or what words they use differently than in American English is very slim so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong!))
> 
> ((fic title from kenzie lawson, "find someone that makes love feel easy"))


End file.
